crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RonBWL
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crossfire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Team Deathmatch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:27, July 24, 2011 Promotion Message Hello, I promote you as an administrator of this wiki. Please be more active and keep up the good work on this wiki... Good Luck ! CHan hiTMan 08:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you. I've been around for quite some times and this wikia really need a lot of updating. While I can't seem to find you online recently I just tried my best to update it as a contributor =) RonBWL 09:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My talk place (English) : Reversed for discussing in English language. If you guys wanna talk in Vietnamese, please edit the section below Archive 1 | Archive 2 Hey Ron, I think it be a good idea if we change the homepage music once in a while... Maybe every 2 months or so? Last thing we want is to be like CrossFire where their background music just plays forever...lol What do you think? Abel09 (talk) 22:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : That's the reason I added a poll to see if people like the current music or not, lol. Still, picking with track to use is kinda tricky, CF doesn't have a lot, and using other BGM from other games just sound weird. But if you have a better choice, feel free to do so (Just keep a backup link each time so we can loop back if needed) RonBWL (talk) 05:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ron! I've made a NameCards-Page and wanted to ask you for any tips, Do you also know where the tactical maps are? Thanks in advance. Ahmedo.torpedo (talk) 13:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hey there Ahmedo. Please edit the English talk page next time or I may miss your messenger. : As for Tactical maps, they are located in rez/UI/MapIcon : RonBWL (talk) 14:35, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Ron, can I ask CFVN "apple" headshot killmark file? And can you teach me how to apply it to my CFID file? I want to change headshot killmark. Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 06:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for late reply, I wasn't able to use CF Wikia the past 2 days. Applying killmark is a simple matter of replacing the TGA files in rez/ui/mark folder, but right now I don't have the apple HS killmark (Replaced with the default skull one), so I'll have to ask my friends for it. RonBWL (talk) 06:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Administer request : If you need any moderation done, i.e deleting a page, banning troublemakers..., please edit this section. I will respond ASAP My talk place (Vietnamese) : Reversed for discussing in Vietnamese language. If you guys wanna talk in English, please edit the section above Chắc hum qua do tớ nói lạc đề về AI nhiều quá, át hết chuyện Event của ổng. Với lại chắc lúc đó ổng ấy gặp chuyện bực mình nên ông ấy mới lôi mình ra "làm cá để chém". Chứ mọi hôm vẫn bình thường, có gì nặng lời đâu. Đôi khi tớ ghi có nhìu post hơi lạc đề thì ổng ấy cũng chỉ nhắc nhở khéo để mình rút kinh nghiệm thui, mình cũng biết là ổng nhắc nhở nên cũng thôi, ko dám ghi gì lạc đề. Ai ngờ ếch đâu hôm qua ổng chửi mình dữ quá. Làm mình phải đi "né bão" ở các topic xung quanh. Captain Vietnam (talk) 07:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : Cái cậu Shirunai ấy mắc bệnh chuyên quyền, tưởng topic mình lập thì mình làm vua =) Khổ chứ tối qua tớ cũng có góp ý, làm topic thảo luận thì k đc cấm người ta thảo luận (Viết về CF VN mà), còn nếu sợ event bị chìm thì ra lập topic khác là xong. Thế mà hắn cũng nhảy dựng lên rồi rốt lại thì chơi võ cùn -_- Bó tay : Trên GO thì tớ chặn tin nhắn riêng, phải là bạn bè mới gửi đc. Nên muốn PM thì phải add bạn với tớ. Trước kia bị mem spam quá độ nên buộc phải làm thế =) : RonBWL (talk) 07:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Affirmative => Xác Nhận . Sẽ ko cho Variants vào các loại súng chính nữa : Đề nghị ký tên vào, k chơi kiểu ẩn danh thế này =) RonBWL (talk) 13:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) bác cho mình hỏi tại sao phần Thrown không nằm trong mục weapon trong trang chủ vậy,phải vào trang weapon mới thấy.ak có gì bác chỉ mình cách để lại tên lunz đi.tks nhìu : Link chính xác của nó là Throwing, không phải Thrown RonBWL (talk) 15:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi RonBWL I'm from Viet Nam, too So... nói Tiếng Việt đi anh ơi :)) : Đề nghị ký tên vào RonBWL (talk) 15:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! May God Bless You... (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 06:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC)) Up ảnh .GIF lên wikia được không vậy mấy anh ??? RandomVNguy (talk) 04:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC) : Được RonBWL (talk) 05:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Anh gọi hỏi em có việc gì vậy ? ^ Tớ gọi hỏi cậu vụ gì? Mà chơi k ký tên thế ai biết là ai RonBWL (talk) 17:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ambox request Hello. Can you please replace http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css -s texts with http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ambox/code.css this? There seems to be an error with Ambox. Tuudug (talk) 05:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC)